SwanQueen Christmas ADVENTures
by thraxbaby
Summary: Three stories following the Christmas Past, Present, and Future of Emma Swan and Regina Mills. Was originally going to be a 12 days of Christmas thing, but I ran out of ideas. Will add the outtakes in a separate fic.
1. Chapter 1: Christmas Past

**CHRISTMAS PAST**

Town Hall was alive with festive cheer as the annual Christmas Party went on. Everyone was feeling the Christmas Spirit deep in their hearts. Everyone, that is, except one Emma Swan. Emma just sat in the corner, arms crossed in front of her chest and knee bouncing. Her stomach was churning and she felt like she would need to run out of there at any minute. She was always kind of awkward at parties, but it was the upcoming event that made Emma feel the most nervous. A few weeks earlier, Mary Margaret came to her to pick a name from a bowl for the Secret Santa. It was just her luck when she pulled out the slip of paper and saw the name REGINA MILLS printed on it.

From what Emma knew of Regina, it was that her tastes were expensive. One object from Regina's house was worth more than Emma's bug. Those weeks, Emma stopped going to Granny's for lunch, unless someone else paid. She mainly mooched off of her parents until she could afford what it was she wanted to give Regina. But since she spent all her money on the gift, she had no money left for wrapping paper, so the box was wrapped in newspaper. It was the crappiest-looking present in the pile under the tree. Emma knew there was only one way this night will end: with Regina yelling at her. The second Mary Margaret announced it was time to open the presents, Emma booked it.

Regina raised an eyebrow at Emma's hasty departure. It was obvious which gift was from Miss Swan and Regina felt sorry for the poor fool who it was for. Being at the top of the pile, Mary Margaret picked it up first and read the name.

"This one's for... Regina!" Regina rolled her eyes. Of course the ugliest one was for her. And knowing Emma, it was probably some kind of greasy food, or something of that nature. Regina spared herself any more embarrassment and snatched the gift, then retreated towards the back of the room. She neatly unwrapped the paper and folded it so it could be easily cleaned up and opened the box. She gasped when she saw what was inside. A dozen red roses. An envelope laid on top, which Regina opened. There was a leter and a fancy-looking card. The letter read:

 _Dear Regina,_

 _You have no idea how hard it is for me to tell you this, even if I'm only writing it. But I have to get this off my chest. I'm in love with you. I've been in love with you for a long time. I love the way your eyes soften when you smile, and I love the way they light up and your beautiful lips quirk up into a smirk when you challenge me. I love how great of a mother you are to Henry. I love how you were willing to give up your vendetta against Snow and allow us all to become one big family for Henry. I know how loving you can be and I've longed for even a fraction of that love to be directed towards me. It's okay if you don't feel the same. You can burn this letter, pretend you never read it. I'll let go eventually. But if there's even a sliver of a chance you feel the same way, would you go out with me? There's a card inside for a New Year's Eve dinner at this fancy restaurant in Boston. I was hoping we could have a romantic dinner and watch the ball drop. If not, I can give you the other invitation so you can go with whoever you'd prefer. Just don't throw it away. I literally spent all my money on it._

 _Please don't fireball me for this,_

 _Your no-so-secret-anymore admirer,_

 _Emma Swan_

Regina sat there in shock. Emma was in love with her? She had to admit, she was somewhat attracted to Emma, but she didn't think Emma was into women. She had to find Emma.

Emma hadn't gotten far before her nervousness exploded into a full-blown anxiety attack. She hid in an alley and tried to control her breathing. Her eyes screwed shut, trying to keep the tears from falling, but it was all for naught. Regina was probably reading the letter right now, rolling her eyes and ripping it up. Any minute now, she'd march up to her and yell at her for being stupid and creepy. The thought shot a stabbing pain in her chest, thus releasing the waterworks.

Why would Regina ever agree to go out with her? She was dirty, poor, unsophisticated Emma Swan. She was everything Regina Mills looked down upon. She was never good enough. Not for any of her foster parents, not for Neal, and most certainly not for Regina. Emma was so lost in her self-depreciating thoughts, that she didn't notice the clicking sound of Regina's heels as she got closer.

"Emma?" Emma tensed up and furiously wiped away her tears. Great. Now Regina was going to think she was a crybaby, too. Regina crouched beside Emma. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry." Emma choked out.

"Sorry? For what?" Regina put a soothing hand on Emma's back and rubbed in circles as Emma tried to breathe. "Relax." Regina instructed. "Breathe in... hold... now breathe out." Regina helped Emma get her breathing back to normal. With a wave of her hand, they were in Emma's bedroom. Emma was in pajamas and Regina laid her down on the bed. Emma, curled up in bed and facing away from Regina, continued to breathe with Regina's instruction, while Regina combed her fingers through Emma's hair. The combination of Regina's fingers in her hair and her soothing voice helped Emma relax, but Regina's answer was still eating away at her.

"Emma," Regina started. Here it comes. "What brought this on? What were you sorry for? Was it the letter?" Emma nodded.

"Why? Do you not truly feel that way?" Regina asked. Emma turned to look at her with wide, sad eyes.

"I do, it's just... I feel like I'm not good enough for you."

"Not good enough? While my mother may have agreed with you, I'll have you know, you are more than good enough." Regina assured her.

"No, I'm not. You deserve so much more than I can give you." Emma sniffled. "You deserve-"

"What?" Regina interrupted. "A king? A castle? Money? I had all that, dear, and let me tell you, those were the worst years of my life. I think I'd much prefer the company of a certain blonde sheriff, whom I may just have a fondness for." Regina said with a smile.

"Really?" Emma asked, hope filling her eyes.

"Yes. You defended me even when I tried to hurt you. You believed in me when no one else did. You gave me my son. So, yes, I would love to go on a date with you." Regina gave Emma a sweet smile and Emma grinned. She went forward and wrapped Regina in a hug. Regina squeezed back, showing Emma she was there for her.

It was late, and when Emma's phone rang, Regina picked it up. She explained to Mary Margaret that Emma hadn't been feeling well, and no, please enjoy the party. She would take care of Emma and make sure she is feeling better by morning. She hung up the phone and snuggled against Emma on the bed. When Henry, Snow, and David returned from the party later in the night, they found Emma and Regina wrapped around each other, fast asleep on Emma's bed. It was a bit surprising, but Emma's mother covered them up with the quilt and left them alone.

In the morning, Emma woke before anyone else, seeing as she was the first to fall asleep. She opened her eyes to Regina sleeping peacefully, her arm around Emma's waist. The usually so put-together Mayor of Storybrooke looked absolutely gorgeous when she slept. She looked peaceful and serene, and there was not a hint of the usual stress she exuded during the day.

Emma smiled. This was perfect. She wanted this. She wanted nothing more than to wake up next to Regina every morning. Regina must have felt Emma's eyes watching her because her eyes fluttered open. She wiped the sleep from them and looked at Emma.

"Good morning." She smiled.

"Morning." Emma smiled back. "I want this to happen more. I want to wake up next to you, and make breakfast together, and have family holidays."

"Slow down for a second, dear. We have yet to have our first date." Regina laughed.

"I know, but I've never wanted something like that more than I do right now." Emma confessed.

"As do I, but I would like to take this relationship one step at a time." Regina said.

"Relationship?" Emma asked with a smile.

"You asked me on a date. Does that not signal the start of a relationship?" Regina asked.

"Yeah." Emma snuggled closer to Regina.

"We should get up soon. Any moment, Henry will wake up and-" Right on cue, Henry bounded up the stairs and launched himself onto Emma's bed, wedging himself between Emma and Regina.

"Moms! It's Christmas! C'mon, get up!" he shouted before running back down the stairs. "And I want Christmas Breakfast!"

Emma and Regina realized Henry didn't question them snuggling together. They both gave the other a confused look, then decided it was a good thing he approved of any relationship they had. Emma was also thankful she was dating Regina because she found out what Christmas Breakfast was. There were biscuits with butter and honey and three kinds of jam, gingerbread pancakes with real maple syrup, bacon, sausages, corned beef hash, and eggs. Emma tried everything, and by the time Henry was begging to open his presents, Emma was absolutely stuffed. Regina sat on the couch with Emma as she watched Henry opening his presents.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. I got you as my Secret Santa and you left before I could give you your present." Regina pulled a present out from beside the tree and handed it to Emma. Her food baby forgotten, Emma ripped open the gift and pulled out a high-quality leather jacket. Emma gasped.

"I figured, if you insist on wearing those leather jackets, at least wear something that doesn't look like it's made of cheap plastic." Emma's eyes watered.

"Thank you, Regina." She said. Emma hugged Regina and Regina gave her a kiss to the temple.

They opened the rest of their presents as a family, and Emma felt that her future was finally looking good.


	2. Chapter 2: Christmas Present

**CHRISTMAS PRESENT**

Many people can reflect back on the past year and see how much has changed. Maybe people died, or were born, or someone got a new job, but in Storybrooke, a lot can change overnight. This past year, Emma had become the Dark One to protect Regina, gone to Camelot, sacrificed herself to protect her family, and came back from the Underworld all because Regina wouldn't give up on her and their love. Needless to say, Emma was very much a different person than the Emma that panicked just by asking Regina out.

Her time in the Underworld gave her a new perspective on life. She no longer worried about the small things. It didn't bother her as much as they did before. Likewise, she learned to just go for the things she wanted. She didn't hesitate, she just did it. This included moving in with Regina and Henry, PDA, and finally becoming intimate with her girlfriend. Now, here they were.

It was Christmas once again and she had a gift of all gifts for Regina. It was the largest box under the tree and Emma knew that what was inside would change their lives further. This year, they all had their Christmas meal at Regina's. Emma, Regina, and Henry had Snow, David, and Neal over, enjoying the holiday as one family. They had just enjoyed a dessert of fruit cake - apparently, it's actually good! - and as per their usual tradition, they were all allowed to open one gift before Christmas morning. Henry gave baby Neal his - a stuffed teddy bear that Neal would not give up, even as he began nodding off to sleep. Henry opened a big box that ended up being fancy pens and ink so he can fancy up his stories. He loved it, claiming it will make them more authentic. Regina whispered to Emma that her present was for later, when everyone was asleep. Emma whispered back that she couldn't wait. Snow and David opened theirs, then it was Regina's turn.

"Regina, I think you should open this one." Emma said, pushing the big box towards her girlfriend. Regina raised an eyebrow, but set it before her and began to unwrap it. She neatly removed the paper and opened the box, only to find another, smaller wrapped gift inside. Regina frowned at Emma. She would normally be annoyed at this level of childishness, but it was refreshing to know Emma regained her sense of humor. For a long time, Emma had been... somewhat dead inside. It was a long healing process.

Regina had just opened the second box and found a third, even smaller present inside. She opened each present messier and faster, until only a small gift was in her hand.

"Emma, I swear, if this is ends up being one of those Russian nesting dolls, I'm going to-" Regina stared at the small blue velvet box in her hand. It was obvious as to what it was, but Regina's breath was still stolen away as she opened the lid and found a beautiful diamond ring inside. Emma took the box and kneeled before her love.

"Regina, you've made me happier than anyone ever could - besides Henry - and while I was in the Underworld, you were all I could think of. All I could think of was the things we would miss out on and I vowed that if I got out of there, I would not hesitate to do those things, and marrying you was number one on that list. And I really hope you feel the same, so... Regina, will you marry me?" Emma looked up into Regina's watery eyes. She looked a bit shocked, but her head began to nod.

"Yes." She whispered, then launched herself into Emma's arms. "Yes!" she repeated before capturing Emma's lips with her own.

"Eeeeeww!" Henry teased. Neal voiced his agreement by blowing a raspberry. The women parted and Emma slipped the ring on the right finger, before being pulled up into a hug by Snow. David hugged Regina, and Henry pulled them all into one big hug.

She was getting married! Regina grinned brighter and looked into Emma's eyes. The last time she was married, it was to Emma's grandfather (That still seemed weird, but she and Emma had discussed this fact and Emma claimed it didn't bother her), but looking at Emma, she saw no trace of that horrid man. For once, she was thankful for those Charming genes.

It wasn't long before everyone went to their rooms - Snow and David and Neal to the guest room, Henry to his, and Emma and Regina to theirs. Regina cast a silencing spell and allowed Emma to finally unwrap her gift.

 **Author Note 1: Contrary to popular belief, fruit cake is actually good if made right. I preferred it without the fruit, but I'm just not a big fan of candied fruit. Without the fruit, it is basically War Cake - which is also good. You should try it. I'm sure there's a recipe online.**

 **Author Note 2: I cannot accept they're going to the Underworld for Hook. It would have made soooooooooooooooooooo much more sense if it was Emma who sacrificed herself and they go to the Underworld for her. Emma is important. Hook... not so much. Honestly, I liked Hook better when he was a villain and not a love interest.**


	3. Chapter 3: Christmas Future

**CHRISTMAS FUTURE**

Neal bounced adorably to the Peanuts theme playing over the radio. Now almost two, he was an active little tyke. He certainly kept Snow and David on their toes. Just last week, he managed to flush a whole roll of toilet paper and every small object within reach down the toilet and flooded the bathroom as the toilet overflowed, all while Snow was on the phone with Emma.

Meanwhile, Henry was finally in high school. It made Emma feel old. He was now busy with homework and clubs and friends and the house was usually empty.

"Why on Earth are you frowning?" Regina said, coming up to Emma and cupping her cheeks. "It's Christmas. We're all here together as a family. You should be smiling."

"I know. It's just... Neal's growing so fast, Henry's in high school... Before we know it, he'll be going away to college and it'll be just us, all alone in that big house." Emma said. She looked up into her wife's eyes. Her wife. Their wedding had been on the beach, with all their friends and family on a warm day on the tail end of summer, when the days were just the right temperature and the nights held a slight chill and the promise of the upcoming autumn. Regina wore a beautiful white gown, Emma in a tux. They honeymooned in New York, in a fancy hotel for three weeks. There, they dined in restaurants, visited museums, saw shows on Broadway, and spent the nights doing everything but sleeping.

When they returned, it was like something changed. There was an odd charge in the air, especially when they were together. Emma felt it now, drawing her to her wife like a magnet. She didn't understand it, but she figured it had to do with True Love magic.

"Well, I have a feeling your present will change your mind about that." Regina said, handing Emma a present wrapped in snowflake wrapping paper and topped with a bow.

"But it's not time, yet." Emma said. "We always open one after dessert."

"Yes, but this one is different. It's for all of you, but I want you to be the one to open it." Regina said. They all crowded around and watched Emma open the gift. Inside the box was...

"Tiny shoes? How would tiny shoes-" The realization hit Emma hard. Tiny shoes. Tiny pink shoes. The exact size for a baby.

"No..." Emma said, not believing what she was thinking.

"Yes." Regina insisted. Emma stared at Regina.

"Mine?" Emma's brain was fried and could only manage one word sentences. Regina nodded.

"How?" Emma asked.

"It seems True Love can truly work miracles." Regina answered. She held Emma's hands in hers. "We're having a baby, Emma."

"We're having a baby." Emma repeated, the news finally sinking in. "We're having a baby!" Regina laughed at Emma's growing enthusiasm. "WE'RE HAVING A BABY!" Emma yelled with her hands in the air.

"I don't think the entire country heard you, dear. Try that a little louder?" Regina teased.

"Congradulations!" Snow hugged the couple. "Oh, I'm going to be a grandmother again!"

"Oh, wow."Emma breathed. "This totally beats my gift."

* * *

 **Extra: two years later**

Regina fluttered about the kitchen, getting everything ready for their Christmas dinner. Snow and David were due any minute and she was still cooking everything.

"Something smells good." Emma said as she came up behind Regina and kissed her shoulder. "And the food doesn't smell half bad, either." Regina playfully swatted at Emma.

"Where's Charlotte?" Regina asked.

"With Henry. He's showing her the tree. She can't get enough of it. At least with Henry holding her, I won't be worrying she might eat something she shouldn't."

"She gets that from you." Regina teased. Emma swatted her butt.

"And she gets her defiance streak from you. She hears me say no and thinks I mean yes." Emma said. Just then, Henry came into the kitchen holding his baby sister, followed by Violet, his girlfriend. She was spending the holidays with them.

"Mom, Lottie's hungry. What do I feed her?" he asked.

"There should be some applesauce in the fridge." Regina answered. Henry was such a good big brother. from the day Charlotte was born, Henry took to helping out with everything he could, even changing diapers. He absolutely adored her. And from the way Lottie always stopped fussing when he held her, she felt the same about her brother.

Now seven months old, Charlotte was the perfect blend of both Emma and Regina. She had Regina's eyes and Emma's hair. She did a perfect copy of Regina's scrunchy face when she was mad and Emma's smile when she was happy.

A few hours later, after dinner, after dessert, and after their present opening, Regina and Emma sat together on the couch in front of the fireplace. Henry had fallen asleep on the couch, playing video games. Charlotte slept on Emma's lap, thumb firmly in her mouth.

"This is perfect." Emma whispered. "This is more than I could ever wish for."

"Me, too." Regina whispered back. The clock struck midnight right at that moment.

"Merry Christmas, Regina." Emma said.

"Merry Christmas, my love."


End file.
